Paz
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Heero e Duo alcançam a tão almejada paz, mas talvez o preço a se pagar seja alto demais...ou talvez não. One-shot, yaoi 1 x 2, Heero POV.


Hey, pessoas!

Cá estou eu novamente...com meu primeiro one-shot...minha primeira death fic (NON OS G-BOYS NÃO MORREM!) , meu primeiro Heero POV somente...dia de primeiras vezes, huh?

Esse fic vai de presente pra minha querida **Elfa Ju**...espero que goste da surpresa, linda!

Um pequeno aviso: Se vc é fã da Relena, não recomedo que leia. está avisado (a) então não vou tolerar reviews ou emails ofensivos, eles vão ser rapidamente descartados e em momento nenhum serão levados em consideração.

Mas se vc a odeia...vá em frente e aposto que vc vai adorar o que acontece.../risada maligna/

* * *

**Paz**

– Duo, eu sei que foi você.

– Claro que você sabe, afinal você é nosso querido Soldado Perfeito, eu não esperaria menos.

Sem se abalar pela gravidade da situação, Duo continuou arrumando sua bolsa, despreocupadamente, mas sem me dirigir um olhar sequer.

Estávamos em uma das bases dos Preventers, em L1. O americano acabara de voltar de uma missão fracassada, uma tentativa de acabar com um grupo de rebeldes que invadiu a embaixada da Terra, na colônia.

Talvez a missão não tenha sido tão fracassada assim, porque mesmo tendo destruído o prédio todo, os rebeldes estavam mortos, mas...não era isso que me levava ali, não iria parabeniza-lo por nada, nem tampouco acusa-lo. Na verdade eu estava preocupado com uma falha bem...peculiar naquela missão.

– Quanto tempo faz, Duo? Há quanto tempo que não nos...

– Sete meses, treze dias e algumas horas, por quê? – Finalmente ele se permitiu olhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

A frieza do meu olhar se refletia no dele, mas no fundo ainda havia aquela eterna melancolia, aquela eterna sede, a busca por algo que um dia eu pensei que pudesse lhe dar. E pensei que teria de volta.

Erros bobos apenas.

– Eu não achei que nesse tempo você poderia se tornar um soldado tão relapso. – Vi um brilho de fúria cruzar seu olhar, mas logo sumiu dando lugar ao seu sarcasmo habitual. Tirei uma fita de dentro do bolso e lhe arremessei. – Achei que você fosse mais cuidadoso. – Ele gargalhou, sua voz fria ecoando pela sala vazia, enquanto ele guardava o objeto.

– Lhe passou pela cabeça, Yuy, que eu queria que essa maldita fita se torna-se pública? Que eu queria ser apanhado? – Não pude conter o choque. Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes e por fim desisti de tentar articular alguma frase. – Ora, Heero, _você_ já foi mais esperto que isso.

Respirei fundo e no segundo seguinte meu punho estava contra seu rosto, a força do golpe, fazendo-o bater com as costas no armário atrás de si.

Esperei sua reação, quem sabe um soco, algo sendo arremessado contra mim, mas nada aconteceu. Duo ficou lá, rosto ligeiramente abaixado, algumas gotas de sangue pingando no chão.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muitos meses, eu me senti ligeiramente mal por ter ferido alguém...por ter ferido Duo.

Quando já considerava a hipótese de simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora, sua risada quase histérica explodiu e eu me joguei contra ele, imprensando-o contra o armário, segurando firmemente seus ombros.

– Oh...Heero...tão típico de você...mesmo sem olhar posso ver sua raiva...duelando com algo muito maior em seu interior, não é? Você não pode matar isso...não pode esquecer ou ignorar, vai sempre estar aí dentro. – Senti meu sangue ferver e me preparei para soca-lo novamente. – Faça o que quiser, Yuy, nada do que fizer agora pode me machucar mais, há muitos meses que a única coisa que sentia era a vontade de matar e agora...agora esse desejo já foi saciado, posso morrer e ir pro inferno. – O soltei, dando alguns passos pra trás. – Não me importo...com mais nada. – De forma bruta, ele limpou o sangue de sua boca, ainda sorrindo de forma irônica.

Minha máscara caiu e pude ver, com grande dose de satisfação, a de Duo também se partir, se estilhaçando em mil pedaços na minha frente.

Ele nunca foi tão forte quanto queria aparentar, da mesma forma que eu não era uma merda de máquina sem sentimentos.

– Duo, eu... – Me calei, não achando as palavras adequadas. O que dizer?

Eu havia pensado em ir até ele, expor que eu sabia e talvez ele me contasse seus motivos e suas razões, mas ele apenas confessou. Sem medo de nada disse que queria ser pego que...não tinha mais razões pra viver.

Se bem que, depois de tudo que aconteceu, seria impossível que ele apenas se jogasse nos meus braços, chorando de arrependimento ou confessando que foi um impulso que o moveu. Esse não era o Duo Maxwell verdadeiro.

O Duo Maxwell era o cara na minha frente, frio por defesa, mas quando suas barreiras baixavam...ele ficava como estava no momento: completamente desarmado com aquele semblante de criança abandonada.

– O que pretende fazer, Yuy? – Apesar de seus olhos o traírem, sua voz continuava fria. – Se quiser me prender, faça agora, porque senão eu vou sumir e não vou querer um maldito jogo de gato e rato com você. – Ele estendeu seus pulsos pra frente, me oferecendo a chance de fazer justiça.

Mas eu não faria, nem mesmo que tivesse vontade, porque algo me chamou realmente a atenção.

Duas cicatrizes verticais iam de seus pulsos até seus cotovelos. As linhas esbranquiçadas e fundas, mostravam que os ferimentos eram antigos. Mas eu não me lembrava deles há sete meses atrás.

– Duo, o que é isso? – Perguntei, minha voz soando extremamente imperativa.

Ele olhou os próprios pulsos e então se retraiu. Uma de suas mãos alisando uma das cicatrizes, enquanto ele fechava os olhos, suspirando baixinho.

– Vai me prender ou não, Yuy? – Seu tom frio falhou e eu vi, nesse momento, uma oportunidade.

– Por que fez isso? – Me aproximei um pouco, silenciosamente. – Que motivos você tinha, Duo? – Aparentemente foi a pergunta errada, porque seus olhos se abriram, me revelando um misto de mágoa e ódio que eu jamais tinha visto.

– Eu não tinha motivos? – Sua voz soou baixa e enviou pequenos arrepios por todo meu corpo e eu senti uma coisa que nunca havia sentido antes: medo. – Talvez você devesse fazer alguma terapia ou algum tratamento pra reviver sua maldita memória! – Seu controle se esvaiu e me vi em seu lugar, imprensando contra o armário, com suas mãos firmemente em meu pescoço.

Quando eu havia me tornado tão descuidado?

– Você...foi você...você me traiu. – Senti minha visão escurecer aos poucos, enquanto respirar era uma tarefa impossível.

Eu nem ao menos tentei lutar, meus braços envolveram a cintura delineada dele, o trazendo para mais perto, em um abraço inesperadamente desejado.

Há quanto tempo eu não tinha aquela sensação de estar em casa? Em meu lar?

– Você algum dia me perguntou sobre isso? – Dei alguns passos para o lado, tossindo compulsivamente, quando seus dedos livraram meu pescoço daquele aperto mortal. – Algum dia...você me ouviu? – Minha mente ainda não funcionava direito, eu só conseguia pensar em trazer ar para os meus pulmões sem que isso quase me matasse de dor.

– Duo... – Aos poucos meu controle voltou e me apoiei em uma mesa, olhando-o intensamente, percebendo o inchaço no lado que eu havia batido.

Nunca minha guarda ficara tão baixa, nem nunca havia me exposto tanto, deixando um louco quase me matar sufocado, sem ao menos esboçar nenhuma reação.

– Você...simplesmente foi embora, sem conversas, sem explicações... – Sua voz soou dolorosamente baixa.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse? – Indaguei, sentindo minha raiva voltar. – Te esperasse na cama, para que você me contasse como foi trepar com outro? – Explodi e esperei sua reação, talvez mais uma tentativa de homicídio, mas o que vi, me desarmou por completo.

Uma lágrima.

Uma única lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, achando abrigo entre seus lábios entreabertos.

– Sim...talvez...talvez se você tivesse esperado, não tivesse me batido sem ouvir o que eu tinha dizer...se tivesse confiado em mim... – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Talvez tudo tivesse sido mais fácil. – Congelei, sentindo seus dedos tocarem meu rosto.

Por um momento, por um ínfimo momento, pensei em empurra-lo ou quem sabe espanca-lo como fiz no dia que descobri tudo, mas apenas fiquei parado, sentindo seu toque tão dolorosamente familiar.

Seus olhos se expuseram completamente sua alma. Ferida, machucada.

E eu quis, juro que quis, perdoar...esquecer tudo e toma-lo em meus braços como sempre fazia. Abraçar e beijar cada uma de suas cicatrizes.

Ama-lo como sempre amei.

Mas meu orgulho me pôs em posição de defesa, mesmo que eu soubesse que estava agindo errado. Jamais havia ouvido dos lábios de Duo sua parte naquela história. Nem mesmo uma palavra trocada desde aquela noite. Mas agora...agora eu queria saber.

– Eu...quero ouvir. – Ele sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças pretas. – Vamos, Duo, me conte a sua versão dos fatos.

– Pensei que você tivesse vindo falar sobre Relena. – Não gostei do tom irônico que sua voz tomou. – Sobre como eu a... – Em menos de um segundo minha mão estava sua boca, calando-o.

– Está louco? – Sussurrei. – Estamos numa merda de base dos Preventers, deve ter microfones até na sua bunda! – Fui presenteadocom um sorriso contido. – Vamos sair daqui, Relena não tem nada a ver com isso. – E a passos largos e rápidos saímos daquele lugar.

Duo suspirou aliviado quando nos livramos do clima pesado daquela base. O lugar cheirava à morte.

– Vamos...pro meu apartamento, Duo.

– Não...vamos para o nosso antigo apartamento. – E sem mais uma palavra, entramos no carro, nos dirigindo para aquele lugar que um dia chamamos de lar.

Me permiti observa-lo por alguns instantes. Seu rosto estava um pouco inchado e havia vestígios de sangue em sus lábios e eu quase...quase o toquei. Mas meus anos de treinamento me tornaram forte, talvez não tão forte para resistir a ele da primeira vez, mas naquele momento...ainda doía.

Os óculos escuros escondiam seus olhos e , muito provavelmente, sua ansiedade. Eu sabia...eu sentia emanar de seu corpo aquele sentimento estranho. Era a primeira vez...desde que tudo acontecera, que nos víamos, que nos falávamos.

Ele estava mais magro, mas não me surpreendi, pois eu também estava na mesma situação, ter perdido Duo drenou todas as minhas forças.

– Colada em baixo do tapete. – Murmurei, quando paramos na porta. – A chave.

– Bela memória, Yuy. – Entramos.

E eu parei, chocado com o que vi.

Tudo estava exatamente a mesma coisa. Os móveis revirados, os quadros rasgados e a porta da cozinha quebrada, fazendo um barulho meio chato quando batia algum vento.

Era ali...foi ali...que durante tanto tempo...tantos meses...eu e Duo...nossa casa...nossa história.

– Eu não venho aqui desde aquele dia. – Ele explicou, tirando a camisa e soltando a trança, enquanto se jogava no sofá. Uma nuvem de poeira se ergueu, mas ele pareceu não se importar. – Estava pensando se você gostaria de morar aqui, eu vou me mudar...talvez L5. – Suas botas foram jogadas em um canto qualquer. – Ou quem sabe a Terra, gosto do cheiro de terra molhada quando chove por lá. – O encarei, incrédulo com a naturalidade de suas palavras. – A não ser que você queira me prender...pelo brutal assassinato da Rainha do Mundo. – Vi, chocado, um sorriso maléfico se desenhar em seu rosto.

Deus! Ele estava satisfeito por tê-la matado.

– Duo...por que? – Perguntei, simplesmente.

Ele suspirou e eu virei uma cadeira, me sentando nela, esperando sua explicação.

– Eu a odiava. – Ele conseguiu me deixar chocado...mais uma vez.

Tão simples...assustadoramente simples. Mas ainda sim não era um motivo válido para um homicídio.

– Apenas isso, Duo? – Indaguei, olhando-o. – Isso não é...

– Ela tentou nos destruir...um a um...Wufei, Quatre, Trowa e...nós. – Ele suspirou pesadamente, colocando os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, que estava virada. – Nos separou. – Eu pensei em retrucar, mas ele continuou, firme. – Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que quem mandava e desmandava nos Preventers era ela...a eterna boa menina Relena Peacecraft, com seus discursos sobre sua paz utópica, enquanto soldado como nós morrem todos os dias tentando apagar focos de rebelião. – Eu nunca havia ouvido Duo falar daquele jeito...tão amargurado. – Ordenava que Une nos mandasse para missões em lugares distintos...isso quase destruiu Quatre e Trowa...nos separou de Wufei...e nós, Heero...o que ela fez com a gente? O que ela fez quando viu que não aceitávamos missões longas e longe um do outro? Quatre conseguiu se desligar dos Preventers, mas eu, Heero...o que mais eu poderia fazer? O que nós podíamos fazer? Fomos treinados para sermos soldados e Relena...Relena nos manipulou...lindamente, com toda sua graça. – Ele respirou fundo e eu pensei que ele continuaria, mas então ele se calou.

Analisei aquelas palavras, percebendo, com uma grande dose de choque, que Duo estava certo em quase tudo...quase.

Relena nos separou...tentou destruir Quatre e Trowa porque simplesmente não podia ter o mesmo, mas...eu e Duo? Não...ela nunca tentou nos separar, nem mesmo uma intriga sequer, talvez algumas missões absurdas, mas...

– Nunca mesmo, Heero? Ela nunca fez nada contra a gente? – Arregalei os olhos, não sabendo se tinha pensado alto ou se tudo estava escrito em meu rosto.

– Não, Duo...não a culpe por... – Parei, completamente pasmo com a minha estupidez. – Por minha burrice. – Disse finalmente percebendo.

– Agora não importa mais. Ela está morta, com um belo tiro entre os olhos...nada mais pode ser feito.

– Você sabia! – Gritei, me levantando. – Soube desde sempre que havia sido ela que havia me dado as fotos, as cartas...por que? Por que não me procurou? – Deus! O quão cego eu havia sido?

– Você não confiou em mim. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto. – Acreditou nos fotos, nas cartas, nos telefonemas gravados...como se...como se nunca tivesse pensado na possibilidade que tudo estava...certo demais. – Ele riu, sem humor nenhum. – Qual foi a desculpa dela para lhe entregar as provas da minha traição, heim? Hum...que você era o principal protetor dela e que ela gostava muito de você para lhe deixar sofrer nas mãos de um rato de rua? Huh? Ou talvez...talvez ela tenha dito que investigava a vida de todos os pilotos, por segurança, provavelmente, para saber onde nos achar em caso de desligamento dos Preventers...talvez as duas juntas. Não foi, Heero? – Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, me senti vulnerável.

Ele estava malditamente certo...havia sido isso...foi Relena quem me apresentou tudo...com seu sorriso doce nos lábios, lágrimas nos olhos...dizendo que admirava Duo, mas não queria que eu, seu protetor, fosse enganado.

Estava diante dos meus olhos...todo o maldito tempo.

– Então você viu tudo, estou certo? – Ele fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços sob a cabeça. – Não pensou...pela primeira vez você não pensou...viu as fotos, as cartas...tudo...correu para o nosso apartamento..destruiu tudo e quando eu entrei...você...me destruiu, sem em ao menos me dizer o motivo. – Sua mão deslizou pela face machucada. – O que você pensou, Hee? – Estremeci com o tom suave. – Que eu era demais pra você? Que eu não podia amar o Soldado Perfeito?

Deus...como...como ele podia me ler tão perfeitamente?

Senti minha cabeça rodar e fechei os olhos, respirando pesadamente.

Eu precisava de ar...precisava sair de perto de Duo para que minha mente voltasse a funcionar.

Com um estrondo a porta se fechou atrás de mim.

Eu corri...corri como um louco até a base, destruindo a cópia da fita de segurança da embaixada. A fita...onde aparecia...nitidamente, Duo...atirando em Relena, a sangue frio, um sorriso sádico em seus lábios.

Fez um sinal da cruz com a arma e então...atirou.

Pontaria perfeita...entre os olhos, sem chance.

Eu sorri...gargalhei.

Se eu soubesse...se não tivesse sido tão cego todo aquele tempo, eu a teria matado, seria eu quem enfiaria uma bala em sua testa, para nunca mais ver seu sorrisinho doce.

A filme queimou, até que só sobrassem cinzas. Não haviam mais provas, eu mesmo havia checado todo o lugar. A arma não era de Duo, era de um dos rebeldes e isso que seria constatado. Um dos rebeldes a matou.

Duo era o herói que havia saído com vida. O único que havia sobrevivido.

Ninguém saberia a verdade.

Nunca.

E eu...eu precisava dele.

* * *

A porta do apartamento estava trancada, mas isso não foi problema. 

Duo? – Chamei calmamente.

Mas só o silêncio me respondeu.

Em cima do sofá, um bilhete pequeno, com as palavras que eu não queria ver, não queria saber.

_"Por tudo que fomos um para o outro._

_Adeus_

_Sempre Seu _

_Duo."_

Fechei os olhos, o bilhete reduzido a pequeninos pedaços.

Eu precisava correr.

Quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta, um barulho vindo de um dos quartos me chamou a atenção. Cautelosamente, caminhei até o cômodo.

Era Duo...nu, cabelos soltos sendo penteados por seus dedos habilidosos, entoando uma canção com a voz bem baixinha.

– Eu esperava ter mais tempo. – Ele disse sem se virar, ainda penteando aquela massa castanha sedosa. – O bilhete foi à toa afinal.

Eu não tinha palavras. Eu não tinha reações...fiquei apenas olhando-o, em sua magnífica perfeição.

– Sabe, Heero... – Ele começou, jogando os cabelos sobre os ombros, me dando uma ampla visão de seu corpo. – O que te levou a investigar a morte dela? – Suas costas estavam com alguns machucados recentes, provavelmente por sua última missão.

– Eu queria te ver...sabia que tinha estado nessa missão e que estava em L1. – Respondi, simplesmente, atento nas cicatrizes mais antigas.

Havia uma...na altura de seu ombro direito que fez meu estômago se revirar. Eu lembrava...lembrava quando eu o empurrara no dia da briga, ele cambaleou em direção a cozinha e sobre a pia tinha...um faqueiro...ele não conseguiu desviar. Eu ainda podia ver o sangue empapando sua camiseta azul celeste.

Ele pousou a mão sobre a cicatriz, acariciando-a e foi quando eu perdi o controle.

Me lancei sobre ele, meus braços circulando sua cintura e meu rosto afundado em sua nuca.

Deus! Como doía! Eu queria...eu precisava..desesperadamente dele.

– Eu sei, amor...apenas...me abrace. – E eu o fiz, com todas as forças que tinha.

Minhas mãos acariciavam seu abdômen plano, enquanto eu sentia aquele perfume...aquele cheiro que era de Duo e de mais ninguém.

Meu corpo tremia e eu era incapaz de controla-lo. Eu...céus! Eu só queria me afogar naquele calor e nunca mais perdê-lo.

– Eu te amo, Heero...e jamais...por tudo que há de mais sagrado...eu jamais lhe trairia. – Sua voz soou baixa, como se amansasse algum animal arisco.

– Eu sei...só me deixe ficar...aqui...me perdoe. – Murmurei, me afastando um pouco, beijando a cicatriz que eu havia causado. – Perdoe por tudo...oh, amor...eu fui tão...estúpido. – Confessei, baixinho.

Ele se virou, dolorosamente devagar e me deixou ver seu rosto meio inchado...e me deixou beijar seus lábios de leve.

Sua boca encontrou meu pescoço e ele beijou-o mansamente, onde haviam nitidamente as marcas de seus dedos, arroxeadas.

– Oh, sim...Hee...você foi...muito estúpido. – Seus braços foram lançados minha volta. – Muito...mas...eu não me importo. – Ele sorriu, lindamente, encaixando a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, provocando uma série de arrepios por meu corpo. – Eu nunca me importaria.

– Duo, eu...eu... – Sufoquei com a quantidade de palavras que vinham desordenadamente em minha cabeça.

Desculpas...lamentos...pedidos...mas Duo não me deixou falar, me calou com seus lábios.

Senti sua boca se encaixar na minha, enquanto eu o trazia para mais perto, acariciando sua cintura.

Tantos meses...tanto tempo querendo...desejando e me punindo por querer...e então...então ele estava lá, me entregando novamente sua alma, seu corpo...e seu coração.

A língua quente, tão macia quanto eu me lembrava, buscou a minha, compartilhando mais uma vez aquele ato só nosso, tão perfeito e único.

Nos beijamos...Deus...nos beijamos calmamente, não nos importando com mais nada que não fosse o que compartilhávamos.

Com um som maravilhosamente conhecido, ele encerrou o beijo, caminhando até a janela, abrindo-a completamente. Meu corpo protestou pela perda do calor, mas eu apenas sorri, vendo-o apoiar os cotovelos no parapeito.

Seus cabelos desciam, macios, por suas costas, acariciando a pele tão pálida.

– Lembra de quando morávamos aqui? – Hesitante, dei um passo à frente. – De quando eu me sentava nesse parapeito só pra olhar a lua? – Meu coração doeu por um instante. – Ou então...eu ficava aqui...só te olhando enquanto você dormia.

– Amor... – Comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

– Acha que podemos ter isso de volta? Essa...entrega, essa cumplicidade? – Toquei seus quadris, puxando-o para mim.

– Eu me lembro de quando eu acordava e você estava deitado, enrolado nos lençóis, ressonando baixinho. – Ele se virou, seus olhos cheios d'água. – Eu acariciava seu rosto e beijava seus lábios, agradecendo por te ter comigo. – Meus dedos tocaram seu rosto. – Podemos ter tudo de volta...e mais, amor...muito mais...é só...só você querer, só você deixar que eu te mostre o quanto amo você.

– Sim! Eu quero...eu...preciso. – Minhas mãos viajaram até sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto.

– Só preciso...precisamos...que você...por favor, meu anjo...perdoe...me perdoe. – Implorei, meus olhos traindo minha emoção, derramando algumas lágrimas.

– Sempre. – Ele sorriu. – Sempre, Heero. – O vi se afastar, se aproximando da cama, tirando os lençóis empoeirados e substituindo por outros, que estavam dentro do nosso velho guarda-roupa.

– Duo? – Balancei a cabeça, confuso.

– Você nunca foi bom com as palavras... – Ele começou, se deitando na cama, se apoiando nos travesseiros. – Eu sabia, eu sentia que você me amava nos seus toques. – Prendi o ar, constatando que nunca, em todo o tempo que estivemos juntos, eu havia dito, com todas as palavras, o quanto eu o amava. – Quando fazíamos amor, você me acariciava tão docemente...como...se tivesse medo de me machucar...até mesmo quando nossos corpos imploravam...você não se excedia. – Sorri, me aproximando da cama, tirando as roupas.

– Senti sua falta. – Murmurei, quando me deitei sobre seu corpo. – Tanta...todo esse tempo tudo o que eu queria era esquecer o que havia acontecido e...voltar...voltar pra você. – Confessei, deixando minhas mãos acariciarem as laterais de seu corpo. – Te amar...como te amo. – Ele abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu momentaneamente. – Meu Duo. – Grunhi possessivamente.

– Ah, Hee...você é meu adorável estúpido, sabia? – Franzi as sobrancelhas. – Tão doce, amor...eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser assim. – Eu sorri, suavemente. – Eu posso me acostumar com isso. – Desci meus lábios por seu pescoço. – Ah sim...eu posso...é tão bom. – Ele virou a cabeça, expondo ainda mais aquela pele que eu tanto desejava. – Me ama.

E eu amei.

A cada toque, a cada beijo eu tentava lhe mostrar o quanto eu o queria.

Ele se entregou como antes, me deixando conduzi-lo e toma-lo como eu quisesse.

* * *

Acordei horas depois, sentindo a cama vazia. 

– Duo? - Chamei, com um certo desespero, temendo que ele tivesse ido embora.

– Sim? – Olhei para cima, vendo-o sentado no parapeito. Notei que o dia já acabara, mas o luar iluminava a noite. – Algum problema, amor? – Seu sorriso doce...Deus! Um dia eu ainda morreria por causa daquele sorriso.

– Agora não há mais problemas. – Sussurrei, me sentando. – Você está comigo.

– Oh, sim, Hee...por quanto tempo você quiser.

– Pra sempre. – Respondi prontamente, puxando-o de volta para cama.

Ele se aconchegou nos meus braços, seu corpo procurando o calor do meu. Tirei o lençol que envolvia sua cintura e o trouxe para mais perto.

Meus dedos acariciaram a cicatriz em suas costas e eu mordi os lábios, tentando conter o gemido que ameaçou escapar.

– Nem pense em começar com essa história de desculpas! – Ele disse, sério, me olhando. – Tudo acabou. – Sua afirmação tirou um sorriso dos meus lábios. – Com a morte de Relena...vamos começar de novo.

– Sim...ela...ela não vai mais nos atrapalhar. – Afirmei, beijando sua testa. – E se pudesse...eu a mataria. – Ele sorriu, travesso como se estivesse se gabando por ter conseguido um grande feito.

E bem...ele não estava errado.

– Agora, amor...todos viverão em paz. E nós...nós seremos felizes.

– Plenamente felizes. – Afirmei, pegando seu pulso e beijando a cicatriz. – E eu vou te amar...de todas as formas que puder. – Ele sorriu, mas puxou o braço. – Duo, você pode...pode me dizer...

– Eu fui fraco...eu queria fugir, mas...Quatre me resgatou. – Busquei seus olhos, vendo-o desviar o olhar. – Eu sentia sua falta...muita. – Meu coração se comprimiu, mas me lembrei de quantas vezes, naqueles meses, eu senti vontade de atirar contra minha própria cabeça.

A falta de Duo me enlouquecia aos poucos e eu estive perto, bem perto de arrebentar o último fio de lucidez e desistir. Mas aquela estranha esperança não deixava...a mesma esperança que me levou a L1 e me fez encontra-lo.

– Eu entendo, amor, mas eu juro...juro que nunca mais você vai querer fugir...eu não vou deixar. – O abracei, possessivamente. – Nunca...você vai estar pra mim e eu pra você...por quanto tempo você quiser. Eu te amo, anjo...muito mais que imaginei. – Ele sorriu e me beijou docemente, deixando claro que preferia os toques às palavras.

E, com um acordo silencioso, decidimos não mais tocar nos assuntos do passado.

Havíamos conseguido nossa paz, afinal.

Arrependimento pela forma que alcançamos essa paz?

Nenhum.

* * *

Eles são ou não são as coisas mais fofas do mundo? 

/apertando os dois/

E aí? Gostaram do que fiz com a Relena?

Quantas de vocês queriam fazer o mesmo que o Duo, heim?

Ah...please...comentários, heim? Quem sabe se eu me animar, na próxima, não promovo uma sessão de tortura com a Relena?

Super beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
